


Yugen

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Childhood, F/M, Future, Making Love, Nightmares, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: Child Mantaro loves stargazing. Black doesn't scare him. But withe will do. His scariest nightmare and the first time he sees the future.





	Yugen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikolai_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/gifts).

In the deep Universe pitch black was the natural colour of everything; it was the colour that made the stars look even brighter than their natural, the colour that made creatures of all the planets feel so small and tiny, like ants before mountains. It was the colour that gave oblivion to all memories and hopes of an amount of begins that lived before us, and always will do. The pitch black was the colour that made people freak out when the shadows came over them.

And the shadows were the ones which were wrapping that angel fell on Planet Kinniku that the aliens called Mantaro, but he was an angel instead. That angel that had the most beautiful eyes the Universe has ever seen, that angel that loved to stare at starry night. And he was an angel because he never feared that pitch black Universe that incorporated his beloved stars, he loved it, on the other hand. He could feel all the star energy flowing through him like an intense wind that could break mighty forests, like an earthquake that could destroy everything.

They even say the Kinnikus never felt black as an enemy, because it allowed them to see the stars. On the contrary, they feared the withe. They feared that colour because a star, when has reached its death, can turn into a white dwarf, a star that has already died but could not disintegrate immediately. And this is the true difference between Aliens and Earthlings.

And therefore, that angel, Mantaro, was stargazing with all is heart. He was just four years old, an age where you can already tell what you like or dislike, and he escaped from his bedroom to see his beloved stars.

The stars, for him, were everything. He could die for stars. He could even leave his family for chasing a shooting star, if that could fulfil his dreams. And Mantaro always desired to break free from that palace, that planet, that galaxy, just to wonder around the Universe to see al the stars. Would he miss his parents? No, because he knew they were in his heart. Even because the stars made him feel at home. Only them could make him feel that away and _that_ happy.

«Shiny, shiny, pretty stars, where are heroes from the past? Where are hunters, where are experts, where astronomers that you loved? Where are fairies, where are angels, where are diviners of the heart? Tell me shiny pretty stars, I loved you from my heart, from my heart I realise, you will never let me cry.» that was a nursery rhyme Mantaro invented by himself. He was just a four-year-old boy, but he was already that quick. And he knew that his father would come see if he was sleeping at the time Alkaid was in conjunction with Sirius. And that time was coming, but he had prepared himself: he had placed a puppy under the blanket and registered his snore so his father would think he was sleeping.

Anyway, since his father could ask him something, he placed himself behind the window that led to the balcony, and remained silent until his father left the room, closing the door. The mission was a complete success, so he returned stargazing.

He loved the stars, and he couldn’t wait for the winter to come, since he could see the Winter Triangle, made by the conjunction on Sirius, Cassis and Betelgeuse. But that was not the season, so he would have to wait.

«That’s Alkaid … he so bright … he makes me feel so warm … maybe one day I would see it closely … I wonder what meaning has his name. Tomorrow I’ll ask mum!» his eyes were even wider, and he was about to cry due to the beauty of all those stars «I wish I could be free like you, pretty stars … I wish I could sparkle and enlighten the night like you …»

Mantaro never felt sad, but he always felt like there was something that made him blue. There was something that made him feel an internal sadness that couldn’t be healed. It was a strange sense, that kept coming stronger and stronger every time he stargazed. It was like he was homesick, but he wasn’t homesick. Not yet. It was a feeling that the Greeks called _lypophrenia_, and it could be translated such as “a constant feeling of sadness without any cause”.

«There you are, Mantaro!» somebody called him, but there was no one in sight. Mantaro felt strange immediately, but he though maybe it was because he had to be in bad and he wasn’t because he disobeyed his parents, and so that thing his mother called conscience was speaking to him «Go to be right now!»

Little Mantaro nodded to no one, saying: «Yes, conscience.» and then he changed himself, finally wearing his pyjamas, and went to bed.

He started to count all the stars he knew, and soon he fell asleep, and he started to dream. But the dreams Mantaro would have had that night weren’t going to be happy, because the stars always fulfilled the request of their beloved ones.

***

There was a dark, gloomy forest that surrounded that sulphurous place. A sense of nausea and fear ran down the spinal column of the little prince, that was walking without a destination in that deep and scary forest. He could hear the calls of the owls and the barn owls; the cicadas were making loud noises that would scary him even more.

He started to shiver like leaves on a windy day, his legs were trembling, and he was feeling really cold: that place was so … demonic, he didn’t like it at all. Plus, there were footprints of beings and creatures he has never seen before … but there was path that would lead him somewhere, so he decided to walk through it.

The more he was walking the more he felt uncomfortable, the pine trees seemed to have faces that glared at him, and some of them seemed to talk to him and saying: «Hi, Mantaro … this is were you belong, this scary hell … this is were all fallen angels are sent when they desire to become stars … this is were you belong … FOREVER!»

Mantaro ran away as fast as he could, his eyes started to prickle with tears, and his vision became blurred after the wind seemed to scorch his skin, and when he tripped over some roots he fell in a puddle with red water. When he woke up, he saw his reflection in that puddle: his mask was scorched, his eyes surrounded by a thick black aura and his irises turned from sapphire-blue to demonic red. His hair was white and, on top of that, his skin had black scales and orange fur, and his nails became claws.

Mantaro ran away as quickly as possible at that sight, shaking his head because he couldn’t believe he turned into a monster. He was breathing heavily due to the shock and the fear. Running, he passed an elephant cemetery and some volcanoes, and he didn’t even notice them. When he was out of breath, he fell on his knees. The ground wasn’t scorching no more. That meant the transformation was complete.

«Finally, you came here, Mantaro …» a creepy and dark voice called him «My dear Mantaro, give me your heart, and I promise you, you won’t suffer anymore. Look.» a finger pointed another puddle, and the little Mantaro saw himself losing what the people were calling “Chojin Olympics” and then he was depressed and despised by … humans? What was that?! He jumped away seeing that things «Oh, do not jump away, Mantaro. That is your future. Not if you decide to live with me.»

«Liar! My dad will always make me smile; he won’t oblige me doing something I hate! And anyway, who are you?!»

A tall, _white_ figure came out from the shadow: «I am Alkaid, _dead’s boss_. And _your_ boss, _from now to the eternity._»

The only thing Mantaro screamed was: «NOOOO!!!»

***

Suguru was making Bibimba feel all the love for her. He started by kissing her from the top of her head until he went down to her legs, where she was in totally bliss and wanted his husband to pass kissing – and licking – her precious bliss-giving box. But Suguru, despite hearing her murmurs and dirty requests, changed to kissing and licking her prosperous boobs. After that, he stopped to see her eyes: they were always that happy when they were making love.

But Bibimba wanted more, and so she embraced his husband neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, and then he satisfied her wishes and came in her little box with his big friend.

«How do you like that, sweetheart?»

«I … I want more … m-more Sug … Suguru …»

«This is what I wanted to hear-»

«MOMMYYYY! DADDYYYY! HEEELPPP!» the crying voice of Mantaro made them break away and dress up as soon as they could. Suguru went to the door while Bibimba sat on the bed.

«Daddyyy! Daddyyy!» Mantaro tended his small arms to his father, while he was holding the greatest teddy bear, he had, and a wave of tears were falling from his eyes.

«My little angel, what’s happened? Shh, don’t cry so much, you’ll made our heart broke.»

«I … I had a nightmare … the scariest nightmare of all, daddy … I …» but Mantaro was so shocked he hugged his father with all his power, and his heartbeat was so quick his father knew he was terrorized.

Suguru carefully took his son to the bed with him, while he was still carrying him, and Bibimba went close to his boys, hugging Mantaro as Suguru did so.

«Darling, it was just a night-»

«I saw Alkaid, the dead’s boss, and … and he shown me my … my horrible future … unless I decided to live with him … he said that … that he’s my boss, too, and that’s because I’m an angel that decided to become a star …»

Suguru and Bibimba started to kiss their son’s tears, but that wouldn’t made he stop crying. And so, they made him speak. After that short story, Suguru caressed his head, then told him: «That won’t happen, son. We’re here. And until we’re here, we’ll protect you.»

«But you won’t abandon me on Earth, right, dad?» that ask, made with pure tears and broke voice, broke both parents’ heart.

«Never.» they answered and squeezed him tight. And with that holding, they made their baby boy asleep again.

Shame, though, we all know that promise got broken. And that power still is quiescent, but the future will make his reclaim.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It was my first time desribing sex in English so ... tell me how it was :3


End file.
